When they can take no more.....
by Lord Hekon
Summary: I got this off of a weird dream I had. A Sneasel, Houndoom, a Xatu, and a Scizor are about to find the one who killed their mothers. A must read for anyone who hates Team Rocket *coughhackalmosteveryonecoughhack* My first angst fic, go easy on it.


When they can take no more......  
by The Hamster King  
  
Note: First angst fic. Read and review please.  
  
It was rainy night at Mt. Silver. A Rocket in a gray trenchcoat was walking towards a cliff that showed a picture-like view of the mountain. Recently, he heard a legend of an armor clad Sneasel riding atop a Houndoom, bringing death to the cold-hearted trainers that oppressed, and/or killed pokemon in cold blood everywhere......  
  
.....little did he realize......that he was the next victim of this avenger.  
  
A black armor clad Sneasel was atop his jet black Houndoom, Deathbringer, also clad in black armor. He put on a horned helmet, making his eyes blood red. He looked up at the thunderclouds, then sighed.  
  
Sneasel: How long has it been Deathbringer?  
  
Deathbringer: How long since what, Throatslit?  
  
Throatslit: Since the day we became what we are.  
  
Deathbringer: Oh, I don't know. Maybe seven, eight years.  
  
Throatslit sighed once more. He remembered that date......  
  
......the day his life was permanently scarred....  
  
-Flashback (Mt. Silver 10:00 P.M.)  
  
A Rocket in a gray trenchcoat was about to capture a mother Sneasel guarding her child in a cave. A Scizor, Xatu, and Houndoom were also there also guarding their young. Many years ago. Mt. Silver was untouched, and it was a dwelling for highly advanced pokemon. These pokemon could pronounce and translate human speech and had different color variations. That is why they were hunted down. Perhaps to be in sideshows, or for their pelts.  
  
Xatu: Why must you hunt us down? We could coexist.  
  
Scizor: He won't listen. Rockets never listen. They only desire money. That's why he came here. To sell us or our pelts. You can't reason with him. So he shall die.  
  
After the Scizor said this, she clicked her claws together and ran toward the Rocket.  
  
Houndoom: I'm with Scizor, we have to stop him. (howls and follows Scizor)   
  
Sneasel: I'll go too. (follows the Houndoom)  
  
Xatu: ......(Looks at the children. A Houndour, a Scyther, a Sneasel, and a Natu) You stay here. Hide!  
  
Children: (Hide behind a rock)  
  
The four pokemon surround the Rocket. The Rocket only smiles sinisterly at them.  
  
Xatu: We don't want to hurt you. Just leave and no harm will come to anyone.  
  
Rocket: Ha! You stupid bird. I only have one purpose. (brings out a gun) To kill you all!   
  
Sneasel: Now why would you do that? We did nothing to your kind.   
  
Rocket: That isn't the point. You shouldn't be alive. You are inferior to us so you should die. I will live out this purpose because my superior wished it so. You all will make us rich.  
  
Scizor: You disgust me. Killing our kind just so you can fill your damn coffers with money. I won't take this anymore. None of us will.   
  
Rocket: (sarcastically) I'm so scared.  
  
Houndoom: (circles the Rocket) You should be. (charges up thermal energy for a Fire Blast)  
  
Sneasel: You leave us no choice. (performs a Fury Cutter on the Rocket, but to no avail.) Wha?  
  
Sneasel was in shock, it didn't even phase him. The Rocket looked at his arm, which was dripping with blood, then looked at the Sneasel.  
  
Rocket: You wanna play that way? (points gun at Sneasel) Fine then.   
  
The Rocket shoots the Sneasel who goes down quickly. He then quickly dispatches the Xatu. The Houndoom then fires the Fire Blast, but misses the Rocket. The Rocket, by instinct, shoots the Houndoom, then the Scizor. Who didn't go down until after many shots.  
  
Rocket: (Throws a Pokeball down which relases a Tyranitar.) Carry them.  
  
Tyranitar: (Nods and picks the dead bodies up.)   
  
Opon leaving the cave, the Rocket thought he heard some whimpering noises, yet dismissed these noises off as Zubat cries. Behind the rock, the children were shuddering, some crying themselves to sleep.  
  
-end flashback.  
  
Throatslit: We almost died during that time.  
  
Deathbringer: Yes we did. Speaking of time, where is Stryker and Magi?  
  
Throatslit dismounted Houndoom and looked around atop the cliff they were on. All you could see was Mt. Silver in the distance and a huge forest in frount of it. A Xatu with a multi-colored body and wings. The colors were black, red, green, blue, and white. A black Scizor with odd runes all over it's body walked up behind Deathbringer.  
  
Xatu: Ahem....  
  
Deathbringer didn't stir one bit.   
  
Deathbringer: Greetings Magi. Is our metallic ally, Stryker, with you?  
  
Stryker (Scizor): Right here.  
  
Magi (Xatu): Hold on....  
  
Throatslit: What is it Magi?  
  
Magi: I hear something.....  
  
Stryker: What?  
  
Stryker knew a lot about Magi. One of them was that Magi could hear things that could not normally be heard by psychic power.  
  
Magi: I heard a Pikachu family cry out, gunshots, then silence.  
  
Throatslit: Do you think it's-?  
  
Magi: It's a possibility...  
  
Throatslit: If it's that Rocket.....  
  
Magi: (concentrates) Oh my god....  
  
Deathbringer: It's him isn't it?  
  
Magi: (Simply nods)  
  
Stryker: (angry) Where is he?  
  
??????: Right above you.  
  
Stryker looked up to see the Rocket in the grey trenchcoat atop a branch in an old oak tree. He had many weapons on him. A long sword, pistols, shotguns, uzis, etc.   
  
Throatslit: You're?  
  
Rocket: That's right, you pathetic Sneasel. I'm the one who killed your mother.  
  
Throatslit: The name's Throatslit, don't forget it.  
  
Rocket: (looks at the four pokemon) You must be the children of those four pokemon I killed seven years ago.   
  
Stryker: We will never forget what you have done.  
  
Deathbringer: You have destroyed our lives.  
  
Magi: There must be retribution.  
  
Rocket: How pathetic. Meet my cohorts.   
  
The Rocket threw down four Pokeballs, releasing a Tyranitar, a Steelix, a Crobat, and a Machamp. They looked at the Rocket, awaiting their order.  
  
Rocket: (eyeing the four avengers) Kill them.  
  
Rocket's Pokemon: (perform their battle cries)  
  
Rocket: How good are you excactly? I'll send one of my guys first. You then send in one of your guys.  
  
Throatslit: We don't want a Pokemon battle! We aren't trainers. This is business.  
  
Rocket: (points his shotgun at Throatslit)  
  
Magi: I don't think you have a choice Throatslit.  
  
The Crobat flew into the battle field. Throatslit decided to take up this challenge. The others simply waited. The Crobat swooped down, eyes locked toward Throatslit's neck. Throatslit then decided to use his patented move, Thief, on the Rocket. He stole his long sword. He then jumped up and sliced the Crobat neatly in two with the blade. His armor and the sword were varnished in blood after this. The Crobat's remains were sprawled out on the battlefield. Its organs lying on the grass. The blood was washed away by the rain.  
  
Rocket: Oh, you want to be that way huh? Tryranitar, smash him to a bloody pulp.  
  
The Tyranitar stepped into the fray. Stryker went in Throatslit's stead. The Tyranitar grabbed Stryker's body and repatedly kicked at his chest. Stryker laughed as his claws turned into pure iron. Everyone knew that this was his Iron Claw technique. Stryker then performed an uppercut on the Tyranitar. Knocking his rock-like head off of it's shoulders. Stryker then pounded its body to rubble. Stryker then stepped back.  
  
Rocket: DAMMIT! Steelix! Kill them! Kill them!  
  
Steelix steeped up to the avengers. Everyone eyed Deathbringer as he didn't move a bit. He simply started storeing thermal energy. The Steelix didn't move an inch, he was petrified with fear. Deathbringer then unleashed his mother's battle move, Fire Blast. When the flames subsided, nothing was left of Steelix except for a puddle of molten metal.   
  
Rocket: Machamp. Go get them!   
  
Machamp only ran away.  
  
Rocket: Fine then. I'll just.......huh?   
  
The Rocket then saw Throatslit holding his trenchcoat.  
  
Rocket: How?  
  
Throatslit: My thief skill. Who is the idiot now? Now.........where were we Magi?  
  
Magi: I was going to kill that Machamp. However, may I suggest that we just kill him?  
  
Throatslit: Sure.  
  
Deathbringer: Very well then.  
  
Stryker: Don't see why not.  
  
The avengers then started walking towards the Rocket.  
  
Rocket: Wait! Don't! Spare me!  
  
Throatslit: What did you just say?  
  
Rocket: Spare me?  
  
Stryker pinned him up against a wall.  
  
Stryker: After what you did to us? You expect us to spare you?  
  
Deathbringer: Never.....  
  
Magi: You must perish for your wrong doings......  
  
Throatslit: For all the pokemon you killed......we can't take it any more.  
  
Stryker then carried the Rocket to the cliff and threw him off. His scream made them all fell better, like a huge weight was lifted off of them. A long silence occoured.   
  
Deathbringer: There will be others like him.  
  
Throatslit: I know Deathbringer......I know.  
  
Stryker: We should wipe them all out.  
  
Magi: For the good of the world.  
  
Throatslit:.........It shall be so.....  
  
And with that. The avengers walked away from the cliff. Towards other parts of Johto. So just remember people. If you oppress ar kill an innocent pokemon.........  
  
.......they may be watching.......  
  
FIN  



End file.
